starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom
crashing the wedding of Lady Kale and Morgana |link=http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cosplay_Princesse_Starla_et_les_Joyaux_magiques]]Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (PGJR) has kept a small Internet fandom presence for over 20 years, in particular in its native USA and in France (where the show was most successful), and to a significant degree also in Russia. The Jewel Riders Archive 's final design autographed for the JRA by Gwen's 1st season actress Kerry Butler|257x257px]] The Jewel Riders Archive (JRA) is the main Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders website hosted together by two long-time friends and fans of the show, the fan-fiction writer Ry Sabir (Chris Kanther) and his friend Ronnie Delmar, who were inspired by Stormy's 1990s fan site Avalon. It is is a not-for-profit fan site that went live on September 10, 2015 (the 20th anniversary of the original air date of the show's first episode). As of 2019, it is still being updated with new content on now bi-monthly basis. The JRA's stated mission is to collect, archive, preserve, and share materials related to the show in addition to fan works with the public. Its contents include memorablia, videos, and fan works. Much of this wiki was in fact written based on the exclusive pre-production and production materials that have been obtained and shared by the this website. In addition to its on website-blog, the JRA is also widely present on various social media outlets (including often-updated Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram accounts). Online clubs and forums * [http://jewel-power.livejournal.com/ Jewel Power] is an LJ group which has served as a hub for Jewel Rider''s fans since its foundation by (later fantasy author) Lisa Dawn in 2006. Since about 2012, it is currently run by Ry Sabir from the Jewel Riders Archive but is hardly active these days. Other members include strongheartmaid, a short fan fiction writer who remains active on LJ and still posts short stories to her account. * 'JewelRiders' is a ''PGJR fan art club at DeviantArt hosting scores of submissions from various DA artists. * Princesse Starla - Portail is a French message board forum set up in the 2000s, by now rather inactive. * Принцесса Старла и повелители камней: Friends together, friends forever! is a Russian club that is a active on VK since early 2010s, containing Russian language information on the show, videos, image galleries, and other content. Fansites and blogs * Avalon (named after Avalon from the show) was the main Jewel Riders website of the 1990s, but now is long defunct. It used to be run by Stormy, who has been the most active fan at the time and also went by Stormdance for her fan fiction, and later as cupcakedoll at DA. The website's other featured fan writers and artists included Natalie also known as Morning Glory, later active at DA as princess-serenade. * Fallon Home - Kulia Makani (also known as Tamar or TK), a fan of Fallon, Tamara and Lady Kale (as well as Adriane from Avalon: Web of Magic), used to run the websites called Fallon Home and [https://web.archive.org/web/20080115105901/http://www.freewebs.com/taiyl/ Fallon Home 2.0] as well as another called Avalon Times. She also wrote several fan-fiction stories, some of which are posted at either her Fanfiction.net account or her websites. * [https://web.archive.org/web/20050318223042/http://www.geocities.com/Melissa_Sone/ FallonMoon's Jewel Riders Fan Page] was a website by a fan of Melissa Chu, a Fallon also known as FallonMoon. * Freak of Starla was a fansite of Donna, a Serbian fan of Princess Gwenevere/Starla who also also used to be active at DA. * [https://web.archive.org/web/20030204064457/http://www.geocities.com/tamara_shadowsong/index.html Jewel Riders] was another now-defunct fansite, this one was run by Tamara's fan known as Tamara Shadowsong. * LadyKale.com was a Kale-centered fansite by a fan of hers known as LadyKaleAvalon. * [http://jewel-riders.skyrock.com/ Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques] and [http://starla3007.skyrock.com/ princesse starla] - two different French image blogs on Skyrock.com. * [https://avalonarchive.wordpress.com/ The Avalon Archive] is a blog run by Jacquesworth. It has began as being dedicated to ''Avalon: Web of Magic'' but then evolved to be in part also about Jewel Riders (with some commentary by Ry Sabir) as well as various other fantasy fiction. * The Jewel Riders Tribute was a short-lived blog/website project. * Принцесса Старла was a Russian fansite. Fan reboot projects * Jewel Riders is J. N. Thorn's reboot comic on DeviantArt. * Jewel Riders Project is Brittani Ashley's fan reboot blog on Blogspot. * The Jewel Riders Reboot is a fan reboot blog on Tumblr. Fan fiction websites * Fanfiction.net * Archive of Our Own Other links * The JRA podcast on the 1990s internet fandom Where are you from? United States / Canada United Kingdom France Russia / Russian-speaking countries Germany / German-speaking countries Elsewhere Category:Miscellaneous Category:People